Todas las tardes
by Elianela
Summary: ¿Qué tienes para mí hoy, Hermione? Ni te lo imaginas. D/Hr.


**Acepto críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran. Que lo disfruten**

**PD: Disculpen si Draco me quedó medio dulzón :)**

**Disclaimer: **todo le pertenece a JK y a la WB, lo que sobra es mío.

**Todas las tardes**

Draco tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa rítmicamente, con sutil impaciencia. En un momento dado, relajó su cabeza hacia atrás para cambiar de postura, y la chica de quinto de Hufflepuff que lo había estado observando toda la tarde y había estado suspirando por cada uno de sus gestos, comenzó a hiperventilar.

El Slytherin le dirigió una mirada glacial y la muchacha se detuvo en el acto. Recogió sus cosas desordenadamente y salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás y con el rubor todavía latente en sus mejillas.

_Perfecto_, pensó Draco. La biblioteca estaba ahora vacía, a excepción de él y de Madame Pince, quien estaba muy atareada organizando unos estantes en la sección de adivinación.

_Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan._

Sonrío brevemente al darse cuenta de que la canción que estaba ejecutando con sus dedos era la favorita de _ella_. Frunció el ceño al intentar recordar cuándo la había oído por primera vez.

Habían ido al lago a tomar aire y a disfrutar de la espléndida tarde, y en uno de los muchos silencios que se producían después de sus conversaciones, ella clavó sus ojos en las tranquilas aguas del lago y comenzó a tararearla. Lleno de curiosidad y diversión a partes iguales, le preguntó qué estaba cantando. Ella, sonrojada, le contó que era una melodía _muggle_ muy conocida y una de sus favoritas desde que era niña.

Draco pidió que le contara más, y así reanudaron la charla, sólo interrumpida por sus risas y por los agudos comentarios del muchacho.

_Ese día se dio cuenta de que le encantaba su risa._

Salió de sus ensoñaciones y regresó a su puesto de vigilancia, con sus ojos grises fijos en la puerta de la biblioteca, controlando que nadie más ingresara. Miró el elegante y seguramente caro reloj de plata en su muñeca por enésima vez.

Las siete. Se obligó a si mismo a pensar en otra cosa cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón había empezado a latir a máxima velocidad. Cerró los ojos, con el estómago revuelto, e intentó calmar sus nervios. Toda una sensación nueva para él. Después de todo, un Malfoy no se ponía nervioso por nada ni por nadie.

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

Hermione resopló. Las siete y diez. Cerró sin miramientos el libro que estaba fingiendo leer hacía media hora y les dirigió una mirada nerviosa a sus amigos, que no parecían dispuestos a marcharse nunca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, sin dejar de contemplar el tablero de ajedrez en el que Ron y él estaban jugando hacia ya una hora – Te noto algo nerviosa – concluyó con una leve nota de suspicacia en su voz.

- Sí, Harry. Todo en orden - mintió, no muy segura de haber sonado convincente. Pero su amigo al parecer quedó satisfecho, y no volvió a mencionar el asunto al reaccionar ante la paliza que el pelirrojo le estaba dando.

Ambos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes de Quidditch al igual que Ginny, quien dormitaba plácidamente en una de las cómodas butacas, ya que se había cansado de esperar despierta a que terminaran la partida.

Sus escobas descansaban al lado de ella, apoyadas contra la pared. La práctica de Quidditch de aquel día comenzaba a las siete y media.

Hermione se maldijo interiormente al comprender que llegaría tarde.

Entrecruzó los dedos fuertemente, rogando a Merlín que se dieran prisa y reprimiendo las ganas de echarlos de la sala común, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo culpable por ello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco contemplaba el anillo mientras jugueteaba con él, haciéndolo correr entre sus dedos. Era una pieza preciosa, sencilla pero elegante, con un pequeño rubí en el centro como distintivo. _Era perfecto para ella._

Una vez, en uno de sus tantos encuentros en la biblioteca, notó que no llevaba anillos, aros o pulseras. Al preguntarle el porqué, ella simplemente respondió que no le llamaban la atención. _Para que yo lo use_, le había dicho, _tiene que tener un significado especial, como una reliquia familiar o un regalo de alguien importante para mí._

Un interrogante surgió en su mente. A la vista de los acontecimientos futuros, era oportuno preguntarse qué lugar ocupaba él en su vida.

Sabía de antemano que no significaba lo mismo para ella que Potter o la comadreja, pero esperaba que fuera una presencia importante en su vida.

Al fin y al cabo, ella se había convertido, poco a poco, _en la persona más importante para él._

Su pecho se agrandó con un sentimiento poderoso e indescriptible, y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Aquella que mostraba sólo cuando estaba en su compañía.

¿Por qué tardaría tanto en venir? Siempre aparecía a la hora señalada, amante como era de la puntualidad y las normas. Y él siempre estaba ahí antes que ella, para verla llegar sonriente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos almendrados brillantes, tan brillantes que llegaban a encandilarlo. Se dirigía hacia él tímidamente, porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido todavía mantenía esa frágil barrera de distanciamiento, como cuando se trataban de Malfoy y Granger y él la veía solamente como un ser inferior.

Pero un día se dio cuenta de que era superior a él y a todo el mundo. Se dio cuenta de que era más humana que él, más sabia. Lo notó al ver aquel resplandor en sus ojos cuando hablaba de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos, de lo que ella más apreciaba. Al oírla hablar con pasión de sus estudios, de sus metas y proyectos.

Se dio cuenta de que era hermosa el día en el que por accidente hundió las manos en su cabello rizado y descubrió su textura, su suavidad. Hipnotizado, había hundido su rostro en él para aspirar su perfume, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, a la espera. Cuando pudo percibir lo extraño de aquella situación, apartó su cara y la miró intensamente durante un segundo fugaz. Ella estaba roja como una amapola y él pensó en lo tierna que se veía así. Luego de un momento de silencio, continuaron caminando por los alrededores del bosque como lo habían estado haciendo hace unos instantes. Ese instante de debilidad lo había desvelado durante semanas.

La mente de Draco empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, recordando cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra. Agradeció a su padre por la prodigiosa memoria que había heredado, una de las pocas cosas que apreciaba de él.

Quería retenerla en su memoria para siempre, por si ese día ella decidía dejar de hablarle y salía para siempre de su vida.

Otra sensación nueva, _el miedo al rechazo_. Muchas veces se maravillaba de los cambios que se habían producido en su vida desde la llegada de ella.

_Desde que la había conocido otra vez._

Al principio le costó aceptarlo y se odió a sí mismo y a ella por descubrir una faceta de su personalidad hasta ese momento ignorada. Pero con el paso de las semanas, ella logró adentrarse en su mente, en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, _en todo._

Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Jaque mate, Harry. ¡Te dije que ganaría otra vez!

El corazón de Hermione daría un vuelco de alegría al ver que Harry y Ron tomaban sus escobas, despertaban (no sin cierta dificultad) a Ginny y se dirigían hacia el orificio del retrato. Se levantó con celeridad, arrojando involuntariamente el libro al piso, lo que causó un fuerte ruido. Los tres voltearon a verla, allí parada como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo y con claras intenciones de irse.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, Hermione? – inquirió Ginny, quien desde hacía algunos meses sospechaba de la actitud de la chica, como si ésta tuviera algo que esconder. O a alguien.

- Sí, voy a la biblioteca. Debo terminar la redacción de Pociones, ya sé que es para la semana que viene pero prefiero tenerla terminada así puedo dedicarme a otras cosas – explicó a toda velocidad, poniéndose colorada.

Harry frunció el ceño al igual que su novia. La redacción de Pociones de Hermione estaba sobre la mesa, _terminada_. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Ron exclamó con irritación:

- ¡Vámonos ya! Hermione no se va a perder y nosotros llegaremos tarde a la práctica. El capitán no puede llegar tarde, ¿recuerdas?- le espetó a su amigo, que con gesto resignado abandonó la sala flanqueado por los Weasley. Ginny le dirigió una última mirada inquisidora antes de salir.

Hermione resopló, esta vez de alivio. Por primera vez agradeció el desinterés de Ron por sus actividades. Ya no sabía qué excusa poner para encontrarse con él, y Ginny cada vez se tragaba menos sus mentiras.

_Debo armar una buena coartada_, se dijo a si misma, _o me pescarán._

El reloj marcó las siete y veinticinco. Debía darse prisa o tendría que escuchar sus reclamos. Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en lo exaltado que se mostraba él ante sus tardanzas. Sólo había llegado tarde una o dos veces, pero siempre lo encontraba preocupado.

Como si pensara que de un momento a otro ella desistiría de encontrarse con él.

_No seas estúpida, Hermione_. Tres malditos meses. Se había pasado los tres últimos meses intentando convencerse de que lo suyo era sólo amistad, que lo que sentía por él era sólo afecto fraternal, cariño. Después de todo, él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, y por muy bien que se llevaran estaba segura de que él jamás la vería como a una mujer. En ocasiones la embargaba una pesada tristeza luego de que él le contara sobre su conquista de la semana, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él le había relatado los detalles de su última aventura amorosa. Algo parecido a esperanza afloró en su interior, pero su aplastante orgullo la eclipsó.

Jamás admitiría que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, _su amigo_. Ni aunque le echaran diez Cruciatus seguidos.

* * *

Su cuello crujió de manera atronadora luego de haber estado tres horas en la misma posición. Se disponía a revisar el bendito reloj una vez más cuando unas manos pequeñas y cálidas le impidieron la visión. Draco sonrió.

- Me pregunto quién será. ¿Acaso eres tú, Pansy? – le preguntó con fingida inocencia, con una sonrisa burlona. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensionaron al sentirla tan cerca, hablándole al oído. La distancia mínima entre ellos siempre había sido de un metro, salvo en determinadas ocasiones en las que los dos se habían _dejado llevar_. Pero siempre la voz de la razón, ya sea la de ella o la de él, los hacía reaccionar a tiempo. _Estúpida conciencia_, pensó Draco.

- Respuesta incorrecta, Draco – le susurró, notando como él temblaba ante su tacto. Reprimió un grito de emoción y continuó con el juego – Pero te doy otra oportunidad para que lo averigües – y acto seguido comenzó a tararear dulcemente su canción preferida, esa que le gustaba tanto a él. Draco se quedó sin habla.

Por toda respuesta, tomó sus manos y las retiró de su campo de visión. Se incorporó de su silla, aún sosteniendo sus manos entre las frías de él, y la miró fijamente durante un eterno segundo, dedicándole la única sonrisa auténtica que poseía y sin rastro alguno de frialdad en sus orbes grises.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no flaquear. Adoraba esa expresión en su rostro, y se infló de orgullo y jactancia, porque sabía que esa sonrisa era de su propiedad. Nadie conocía a _su_ Draco Malfoy.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, tan absortos como estaban en seguir tomados de las manos y maravillados ante el contacto, Madame Pince, enemiga declarada de las historias románticas desde que le habían roto el corazón a los quince años, apoyó un libro con deliberada fuerza sobre la mesa y carraspeó sonoramente.

Draco y Hermione salieron de su burbuja y el Slytherin volvió a ponerse su máscara de altivez por un momento, para dirigirse fúrico hacia la señora.

- La biblioteca cierra a las nueve - les recordó innecesariamente, con un marcado tono de desdén en su voz.

- Ya lo sabemos, Madame Pince - le respondió Draco sin mucha delicadeza – Ahora, si no le molesta, ¿podría retirarse? Tenemos muchos deberes por hacer – finalizó con arrogancia marca Malfoy y una mueca de falsa cortesía.

La señora se alejó con la barbilla en alto, haciendo ruido adrede con sus zapatos sobre el suelo de la biblioteca. Draco volteó para encontrarse a una Hermione medio muerta de risa.

- Eres muy cortés, Draco – lo alabó soltando una risita. Él sonrió de medio lado y se apoyó contra la mesa, cruzándose de brazos. Ella ocupó la silla que antes había estado utilizando, todavía riéndose.

- Lo aprendí de ti, Hermione. ¿No fuiste tú la que le respondió a Severus de mala manera el martes? Le hiciste perder unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor, eso no se hace… - la retó, en un afectado tono paternal.

Hermione le respondió con una mueca de enfado muy graciosa y algo que sonó como "que se pudra Snape". Draco se echó a reír con ganas y Hermione lo acompañó. Durante unos minutos llenaron el vacío de la biblioteca, sin temor a ser reprendidos por Madame Pince. Pero cuando el ataque de risa pasó, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir para reanudar la conversación, y el ambiente se sumió en un silencio profundo. Ambos se limitaron a mirarse.

Ese mismo día, hacía seis meses exactos, Draco había encontrado a Hermione llorando, sentada en el suelo en un corredor desolado del castillo.

Un entonces desconocido sentimiento de compasión se había apoderado de él, y al no saber con qué insulto humillarla, se sentó junto a ella, apoyando la espalda sobre la fría pared de piedra.

Ella levantó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y lo miró como si fuera de otro planeta. Después de clavar su mirada en la pared de enfrente y preguntarle qué quería con sequedad, Draco comprendió que aquello había sido una mala idea y se levantó dispuesto a irse, todavía sin poder formular un solo insulto en su mente.

Pero algo lo detuvo, Algo cálido, extraño y aterrador. La mano de ella se había cerrado en torno a su muñeca y Draco giró para encontrarse con sus ojos avellana húmedos y suplicantes, avasallantes.

- No te vayas. Por favor.

Tan solo ese pequeño gesto bastó para que Hermione y Draco comenzaran una especie de _relación_, una amistad que había estado evolucionando a pesar de las múltiples peleas y discusiones. Ambos lucharon arduamente contra sí mismos, contra sus creencias, contra su esencia, contra las mil y una voces en sus mentes que les decían que eso era una mala idea, que era una _traición_.

Todo para poder estar juntos.

Y ahora aquella amistad había llegado a un punto límite. Porque, por más que Hermione lo negara y lo volviera a negar, muy en el fondo sabía que Draco y ella no podrían seguir siendo amigos.

Una riesgosa encrucijada había aparecido ante ellos. Una opción era dejar de verse todos los jueves en la biblioteca, abandonar aquellos divertidos paseos por los límites del bosque en los que se contaban todo y nada. Las tardes frente al lago pasarían a la historia.

La otra opción era simplemente _seguir adelante_.

Arriesgarse, probar. Pero ambos sabían que si ese experimento terminaba mal, todo volvería a ser como antes. Malfoy y Granger.

El tintineo del anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón de Draco rompió el silencio.

- Y bien, ¿qué tienes para mí hoy, Hermione? – preguntó en tono teatral.

Hermione sonrió. La conversación siempre empezaba y terminaba del mismo modo: él le preguntaba por los acontecimientos del día y ella lo dejaba empezar primero. Le encantaba escucharlo hablar, con esa cadencia ampulosa y refinada, y los gestos de sus manos… Luego llegaba su turno, y después del resumen que ella hacía (porque una de las tantas cosas que ella envidiaba de él era su capacidad de imprimirle tanta _emoción _al relato, por más ínfimo que fuese) comenzaban a hablar de cualquier otra cosa y así continuaban hasta que Madame Pince los despedía, no muy amablemente.

Parecía que nunca iban a agotar los temas de conversación. Había tanto de que hablar… su infancia, el colegio, sus gustos culinarios, ¡los chistes! En compañía de Hermione, Draco se convertía en el más eximio humorista, haciéndola reír hasta que le dolía el estómago.

Claro que ella no se quedaba atrás, y cuando la risa cristalina y varonil del Slytherin inundaba el lugar en donde se encontraban, una radiante sonrisa afloraba a sus labios.

Aunque sí había un tema de conversación que evitaban siquiera pensar.

Ambos habían formulado un acuerdo tácito para no mencionar los insultos, las humillaciones y las injurias cometidas en el pasado. Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar su memoria, pero como ella había dicho alguna vez, el pasado siempre esta ahí. Eso lo hacía sentirse enfermo y febril, pero se amparaba en el solo hecho de recordar su risa, su ternura, su voz. Y los recuerdos volvían a esconderse, listos para ocupar su mente al menor descuido.

- Mejor empieza tú – lo evadió gentilmente, como de costumbre – Tengo la ligera impresión de que tu día ha sido mucho más interesante que el mío.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y los nervios que había estado intentando contener durante todo el día, se liberaron.

Bien_, aquí vamos_.

- Bueno… - aclaró su garganta en un loable intento de esconder su nerviosismo. Hermione, obviamente, lo percibió, pero guardó silencio. – Hoy tuve una civilizada discusión con Pansy y Nott, a quienes descubrí hurgando entre mis cosas – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula.

- Quise echarles una maldición, pero me contuve. No sé cómo – observando fijamente a la causante, que en ese momento frunció el ceño. – Luego se la pasaron gritando un largo rato, acusándome de traidor a la sangre y otras estupideces, y se largaron. Pansy tenía el maquillaje deformado por las lágrimas. Deberías haberla visto, la muy imbécil, parecía un Doxy con rímel – concluyó con malicia.

- Pero, ¿por qué estaban revisando tu baúl? – ella todavía no comprendía y Draco tragó con dificultad. La peor parte comenzaba.

- Porque se enteraron de lo nuestro - respondió con sencillez.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y se incorporó bruscamente, acercándose a él con la desazón plasmada en su rostro. Draco intentó retroceder pero la dura mesa se lo impidió. _No me lo hagas más difícil, Hermione._

- Pero… ¿cómo? - le preguntó con la voz quebrada. No podía ser cierto, no – Nos espiaron, o tal vez….

Draco la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla, con una peculiar comprensión en sus ojos. Hermione se desorientó aún más. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El muchacho suspiró.

- No nos han espiado, Hermione. _Se los dije yo_.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se endurecía bajo sus manos. Hermione no pestañeó, no habló, no respiró durante unos segundos. El impacto de la noticia había bloqueado sus sentidos. Draco, temeroso y ansioso a partes iguales, se acercó un poco más a la chica, de modo que sus rostros quedaron separados por unos centímetros. Escuchó el tintineo otra vez, y recordó el anillo. Lo sacó del bolsillo y lo observó unos instantes.

Hermione volvió en sí. Las palabras de Draco rebotaban en su mente como un eco estruendoso, y aquella esperanza reprimida volvió a surgir con más vitalidad que nunca. Humedeció sus labios y abrió la boca levemente para preguntar en un hilo de voz:

- ¿P-puedo saber por q-qué lo hiciste?

_El momento había llegado_. Draco sentía las piernas como si fueran de papel, su cerebro trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz y los latidos desbocados de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos. Tomó la mano derecha de Hermione con suavidad y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Los ojos de la chica brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y por algo más que él no se atrevía a identificar.

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos fuertes, acercándola más hacia él.

La miró intensamente, cerró los ojos un segundo y luego los volvió a abrir, encomendándose a Merlín por lo que fuera a resultar de todo aquello.

- Sabes, Hermione, a lo largo de estos seis meses he pensado. He pensado mucho, y he llegado a la única conclusión coherente de toda mi vida.

Hermione sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, impunes. Draco recogió una con las puntas de sus dedos, y acto seguido las apoyó sobre sus labios rosados. Ella soltó un gemido involuntario que envalentonó al chico para lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Me pregunto… - dijo, con sus labios rozando los de la muchacha - ¿qué pasaría _si te beso_, Hermione?

Hermione buscó a su voz olvidada, y reunió coraje antes de responderle.

- No lo sé, pero tienes mi permiso para comprobarlo.

Draco le sonrió, radiante de satisfacción y triunfo, y procedió a obedecerla.

Su boca sabía mejor, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, tímidas ante el primer contacto, pero las ansias de Draco quemaban y profundizó el beso con cautela. Mas cuando vio que Hermione le respondía con el mismo entusiasmo, dio rienda suelta a sus deseos. Tomó la nuca de la chica con su mano libre y la acercó aún más, si eso era posible. Hermione se sentía como en el centro de un huracán, un huracán que daba vuelta su mundo, y Draco era lo único real, el único soporte. Su corazón latía enloquecido de alegría, y al apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Draco, comprobó que el de él también.

Draco no se hubiera separado nunca de ella, pero también necesitaba respirar. Recorrió por última vez el interior de su boca antes de separarse lentamente, con los ojos cerrados al igual que ella. Apoyó su frente contra la suya, las puntas de sus narices frotándose con dulzura, ambos saboreando la experiencia.

- Quiero seguir adelante – dijo con la voz ronca. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, para convencerse de que lo que había sucedido no había sido un delirante producto de su imaginación. – Quiero seguir adelante contigo, porque te amo. Te amo.

El segundo shock fue aún más fuerte para Hermione. _Está bien, llegó la hora de despertar._ Cerró los ojos por un momento que a Draco se le hizo interminable, pero cuando los abrió comprobó con alegría y alivio que todo había sido real, que se encontraba en la biblioteca con Draco Malfoy abrazada a su cintura, mirándola con ansiedad y deseo y esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Podrías ser tan amable de responderme? Merlín, creo que me va a dar un infarto…

Hermione rió suavemente, y luego, mostrando la sonrisa más amplia y perfecta que Draco había visto en ella, le respondió:

- Yo también te amo, Draco – contestó, pronunciando la última palabra con una ternura inmensa. Ambos necesitaron de un beso, un beso más para comprobar la veracidad de los hechos, pero un sonoro e irritante _"ejem"_ finalizó con el romántico y feliz momento.

La mirada de buitre de Madame Pince se dirigió de las manos del Slytherin abrazando a la chica, a los labios enrojecidos de los dos. Tratando de repeler la imagen de su mente, se dirigió a ellos con una pose digna.

- Cerramos ahora, señor Malfoy. Háganme el favor de retirarse de inmediato.

- Usted siempre tan amable, Madame Pince – le respondió Draco con sorna – Luego, en un acto de desenfado total, le robó a Hermione un breve pero fogoso beso de sus labios, ante la mirada atónita de la señora. Luego tomó de la mano a la extasiada chica y caminó hacia la salida con paso resuelto pero no menos elegante.

- Nos vemos luego - remató con voz sedosa, ahogada por la risa de Hermione. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, acorraló a Hermione contra la pared de piedra y le mencionó, muy a su pesar:

- Es tarde. Deberíamos ir a cenar. Aunque yo no tengo hambre….- siseó acercándose a la Gryffindor peligrosamente. Hermione no tenía intenciones de alejarse pero la extinguida voz de la razón le previno de ello.

- Pero yo sí – mintió, apartándolo suavemente – Debemos ir a cenar. No quiero despertar sospechas, y tampoco quiero ocasionarte problemas – le explicó.

Draco levantó las manos en señal de rendición. – Muy bien, tú te lo pierdes…- rió al ver como la chica le pegaba suavemente en el pecho, murmurando "fanfarrón engreído" con una sonrisa. No pudo resistirse y volvió a besarla, sintiendo como Hermione se aferraba a su nuca y enredaba los dedos temblorosamente en su pelo rubio.

Estaba a un segundo de perder el control, y Hermione lo sabía. Ella, con cada caricia, se estaba deshaciendo del poco recato que le quedaba. _Iba a volverlo loco._

Finalizó el beso con un casto roce de labios, y con ese encanto innato que la volvía completamente idiota, le susurró seductoramente al oído:

- Mañana en el lago, a las cuatro y media – murmuró tomándole la mano en la que descansaba el anillo. Lucía espectacular en contraste con su mano blanca y diminuta. En un ademán que la hipnotizó, acercó la mano a sus labios y la besó con delicadeza.

Hermione lo observó alejarse, mientras sentía como sus piernas estaban a punto de sucumbir. Luego dirigió la vista hacia el anillo, sonriendo nuevamente. Respiraba felicidad.

Mañana en el lago a las cuatro y media. _Como todas las tardes._

* * *

**Si te gustó, dejame un review. Si no, también :D**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**


End file.
